


No Hetero

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, Glitter, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Roxy and Eggsy: Best Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this took a turn for the sappy lol. Roxy and Eggsy being best bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hetero

**Author's Note:**

> Hartwin prompt for fellowshipofhartwin

**

Harry had seen a great deal of strange things during his career as a Kingsman agent. He considered himself largely unflappable; able to keep a cool head in the most outlandish of situations.

But then again, it wasn’t everyday he came home to… this. So he may have been a bit too loud.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Roxy turned to face him, and judging by the yelp he just heard, elbowed Eggsy to get his attention. The blanket slid down to reveal that Roxy and Eggsy were not as unclothed as the first look suggested, but only just. There was… glitter. They’d been clubbing, then.

She cleared her throat, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Time is it?”

“Just before four.”

“You weren’t supposed to be back til tomorrow,” Eggsy flopped an arm at Harry, yawning. “We were just cuddling. No hetero.”

Whatever that meant.

Roxy snickered and tossed the blanket off. She stood on wobbly legs to grab her things. “My services as substitute snuggler are no longer required.”

She slipped her dress back on, but didn’t bother to zip it up. “Be warned,” she said as she passed Harry on her way out, most likely to sleep in the guest room, “He’s had more than a few; he’s extra clingy right now.”

From the smell of things she’d had ‘more than a few’ herself. Harry was excessively grateful for the strong friendship between Roxy and Eggsy; that someone was as dedicated to Eggsy’s continued well-being as he.

Harry walked to bed, shedding his jacket on the way, and sat next to the younger man. He ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, ignoring the sticky feeling of product and focusing on the sleepy smile it caused instead.

“How bout you get outta those clothes, and get in here with me, hmm?” Eggsy turned to nuzzle into Harry’s palm.

“What an excellent suggestion,” Harry bent to kiss him, happiness burning in his chest.

**

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I wanted it to be *pouts*


End file.
